


One Up

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn’t ready to tell the guys about their relationship, but Gavin is getting restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> "hi bbz I has prompt ok: Mavin (or Rayvin I suppose if you like that better? both are awesome uvu) established relationship (like they just started dating) but no one from RT knows and they're out with the AH guys drinking and Gavin wants to mess with Michael's (Ray's?) head so he gets really flirty in front of everyone (and you could possibly end it with smut like after everyone goes home but lol idek)"
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, youre-my-boy-michael! I love it, and it was really fun to write. I decided to go with Mavin, and there is some suggestive material at the end. ;3 I hope you guys enjoy it!

"All I'm saying is that it's getting hard to hide this from them -- they're our friends, after all."

Michael nodded empathetically as he stood next to Gavin, combing his hair in the mirror. They'd been dating for two weeks now, and it was getting pretty serious. It was painful to suppress any sign of a relationship between each other in the presence of all of their friends and coworkers, and they knew that they had to tell them soon. All of the guys from Achievement Hunter were going out that night for drinks and Gavin was trying to express his worry to Michael.

"Gav, don't worry about it. It's just one night and then we have the weekend to be together. We'll tell them, just not tonight. Just do your best not to give it away, okay?" Gavin sighed and nodded and Michael kissed his cheek.

"You're right," he responded. He smiled at his boyfriend but something still didn't feel right. He was uncomfortable and he felt dishonest. He tried to put it aside, though, for Michael.

—————————————————————————————————————————

The bar was crowded and noisy, as always. The group of friends sat together at one of the booths and welcomed Michael and Gavin as they approached. They slid into the seat next to Ray and started engaging in the conversation.

After a while, Gavin felt restless. Holding back on their relationship was torturing him. He just wanted to be able to hold Michael's hand, or wrap an arm around him. He knew that once they told their friends about them, they'd be totally fine with it. Michael was too embarrassed, though, so he made Gavin bite his tongue.

He bounced his leg anxiously and gripped onto his beer bottle tight. He didn't think he could last another minute not being able to touch Michael. He looked so nice tonight; his hair was styled back, his cologne lingered faintly, and to top it off, he was wearing one of Gavin's jackets. Once he had finished a few drinks, he'd decided that if he had to deal with this frustration, then Michael did too.

Ryan and Jack had gone to fetch more drinks, leaving Geoff, Ray, Michael and Gavin sitting around the table, discussing their most recent Minecraft Let's Play.

"You lost so hard," Geoff said to Ray between fits of giggles.

Ray laughed along with him. "I know, I know. What can I say? Fuckin' Team Neighborhood Watch over here screwed me over."

Michael chuckled a bit and Gavin grinned.

"Team Neighborhood Watch is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Gavin said. Michael glanced at him nervously before playing it off.

"Totally," Michael added. "Team Nice Dynamite, here to fuck your shit up."

"The _nicest_ dynamite around," Gavin muttered. Geoff and Ray laughed but Michael just blushed, giving Gavin a questioning look. Gavin shrugged back at him but kept a slight smirk.

The conversation progressed normally from there and later on they were on the topic of new video game releases.

"Dude, Blood Dragon's great. I already have the Running Man achievement, too. Got it last night," Michael bragged.

"I got that achievement last week," Ray responded, followed by a loud " _ooooh_ " from the rest of the group.

"Way to one-up me, Ray," Michael said as he laughed.

"I'll one _your_ up," Gavin mumbled, and the group thought it was hilarious. Michael, however, did not.

"One up the _butt_ ," Geoff added. Michael's blush returned and Gavin couldn't have asked for a better response.

"Mavin, right?" Gavin said, imitating Ray's commonly used phrase.

Michael shifted uncomfortably and glared at Gavin.

"What's wrong, my little Michael?" he cooed.

"Stop," Michael muttered quietly. Their friends watched uncomfortably as Michael became more upset.

"C'mon, we're just having a laugh. You're my boy, right?"

Michael just stared at him for a moment before getting up from his seat. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked Gavin, already starting to walk away. Gavin shrugged and got up to follow him. The rest of the guys exchanged awkward glances and stared at the two as they walked away.

Gavin stayed close behind Michael and they made their way into a men's restroom. Michael shut the door behind them and locked it.

He turned around and glared at Gavin. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"What?" Gavin asked innocently, a smirk still tugging at his lips.

"You know _what_ , you dipshit." Michael's face was pink with frustration. "Why did you fuck with me like that?"

Gavin walked forward and trapped Michael against the wall, hands on either side of his head. "I'm not finished _fucking_ with you," he whispered, sending a chill down Michael's spine. Gavin was never one to be so dominant, but he'd had enough.

"What are you--" Michael started, but Gavin cut him off, crashing his lips against Michael's.

Gavin grinded against him and moved to nip at his earlobe and his neck. Michael started to respond, grabbing the back of Gavin's shirt with one hand and tangling the other in his hair. He bit his lower lip and suppressed a moan, but it was unsuccessful when Gavin sucked at his collarbone and pressed his hips harder against him simultaneously.

Michael's breathing grew heavier and he slipped a hand up Gavin's shirt. He rubbed his thumb against his nipple and Gavin bit down a little harder, indicating his reaction. Gavin lifted his head to kiss Michael once more, this time swiping his tongue against Michael's lips to gain entrance, and Michael willingly allowed him. He slowly worked on the inside of the boy's mouth, treasuring each little moan and gasp he received in response.

Then Gavin slowly pulled back, lightly biting Michael's lower lip as he did so and tugging at it before letting go. He removed his hands from him and backed up a few steps, Michael gazing at him confusedly.

"Where are you going?" Michael whimpered as Gavin grabbed the door handle.

Gavin flashed that sly grin of his. "If I have to suffer, then you do too."

With that, he started walking back to their table, leaving Michael a sexually frustrated mess against the wall.


End file.
